slime_rancher_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tabby Slime
}} Tabby Slime'y, lub Tabbies w skrócie, są jednym z najczęstszych slime'ów w Slime Rancher, wraz z Rock Slime'em, które ustępują tylko Pink Slime'owi. Łatwo je zidentyfikować dzięki ich podobieństwu do udomowionych kotów, a także ich zachowaniu i diecie. Tabby Slime'y to jedne z czterech kocich slime'ów; pozostałe trzy to Hunter , Lucky i Saber Slime'y. Slimepedia Entry Slimeologia: Tabby slime'y mają wiele podobieństw do Ziemskich kotów domowych. Z ich dziarskimi uszami, pasiastymi grzbietami i kołyszącymi ogonami mógłbyś pomylić je z kotami... Oczywiście gdyby nie były zrobione ze śluzu. Rancher Risks: A Tabby slime generally doesn't mean any harm to a rancher, but like their spiritual Earth cat cousins, often causes a great deal of chaos anyway. Tabby slimes love to steal things they don't eat, like fruits and veggies, resulting in lots of unintended largo transformations on the Range. '' 'Plortonomics:' ''Tabby plorts are a key ingredient in a variety of "performance enhancing" products that grant the consumer a surge of the tabby slime's signature energy and exuberance. And while athletes the world over take them to gain an edge, prolonged use often results in "uncontrollable butt wiggles", another (less desirable) signature of the tabby slime. Tips *Tabby Slimes tend to pick up food they don't eat or when they're not hungry and hold it in front of them. If corraled correctly, this behavior is harmless. However, food it's holding can be eaten directly from it by other Slimes, which can cause unintended Largo or Tarr transformations, since Slimes often prioritize the consumption of Plorts regardless of their size. *Hen Hens take longer to reproduce than Fruits and Veggies take to grow, so it is recommended to convert Tabby Slimes to a Largo with a favorite Fruit or Veggie. *Like real-world cats, Tabby Slimes can jump very high. They may well escape a corral without the High Wall or Air Net upgrades. **Be wary of your Coops if a Tabby escapes a corral or a loose one is roaming around; your Hen-Hens won't last long otherwise. *Letting a Tabby Slime pounce on you unlocks the Boop! achievement. Changelog *'1.2.1' - Fixed some bugs related to the Tabby Space Program where tabby slimes were attempting to rocket to the moon. *'1.0.1' - Added meowing sound effects when a Tabby Slime steals a Food item. *'0.6.0' - Fixed bug where vac-ing a non-tabby largo would give them tabby stripes *'0.3.4' - A bug causing Tabbies to fight over a chicken was fixed, with the fastest one eating it now. *'0.2.4' - A bug causing Tabbies to be stuck when staring at food is fixed. *'Before 0.2.0' - Added. Trivia *Tabby Slimes may be based on real world Afrian wildcats, a species of small cat with grey fur and stripes which are the ancestors to domestic cats. The domestication aspect of the species may account for the Tabby Slime's friendly behavior towards the player when in range. This is in contrast to the Hunter Slime which is based on the European wildcat, a species of small cats with a reputation for being near-impossible to raise as pets. The Tabby Slime's name directly references tabby cats; cats of varying breeds with striped, spotted, lined, or swirling patterns on their coats. However, no Tabby Slime has the distinctive M pattern on their foreheads, a pattern common among tabby cats. *Tabby Slimes, along with Saber Slimes, are currently the only slimes that pick up food without eating it. Multiple slimes can hold the same food item. *The Tabby slime's unique mouth can be seen in the Grey Slime Lamp. *Some of the Tabby Slime's meows were taken from Harry Mack's cat.Kara explains the Tabby Slime's meows. References